


A Match Made in Helheim

by youthoughtyouknew



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, alex plus leo equals chaos, i appeared on instagram and this is the result, screw you uncle rick jason's alive, the empty cups visit camp half-blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/pseuds/youthoughtyouknew
Summary: Annabeth invites Magnus and his friends to visit Camp Half-Blood. It doesn't go well.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 28
Kudos: 266





	1. How We Got Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bzlnl8OAYjJ/) (3rd slide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin: If anyone knows Tumblr users let-it-be-canon and booksnbutterbeer, would you mind directing them to this fic? Thank you!

This was a bad idea.

This was _such_ a bad idea.

Not that it had started out as one. In the beginning, it had been a neutral idea - a good one, even.

Annabeth had decided to invite Magnus to Camp Half-Blood for the weekend, to give him a look into _her_ abnormal life. He’d gotten along so well with Percy that she had no qualms about introducing her cousin to the other Greek demigods. Besides, it wasn’t like he’d be anything _new_ to them. A sarcastic, clever/idiotic trouble magnet with a magical sword and the ability to talk to certain animals? Old hat.

But Magnus wasn’t the problem.

The problem was him bringing three of his friends along with him, specifically his girlfriend: Alex Fierro, the genderfluid shapeshifting offspring of the Norse god of tricks. She was pretty chaotic, but she’d never caused trouble, at least when Annabeth was around.

That changed approximately fifteen minutes after she (he at the time) met Leo Valdez.


	2. An Unholy Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are a thing again. Oops.

It started innocently. Chiron came out to greet them and to offer assistance passing the barrier if necessary. (It hadn’t been - Magnus’s sorcerer friend Hearthstone had magicked the four of them, plus Jack the magical talking sword, in with his runes.) “Welcome to Camp Half-Blood,” he said warmly. “I am Chiron.”

“Magnus,” Magnus said in typical Magnus fashion. He shook Chiron’s hand, then turned to Annabeth and whispered, “I thought you said he was a horse.”

Chiron chuckled. “I am, in fact, a centaur. However, magic-” here he wiggled his theatrically “- makes it possible for me to blend in with humans as necessary.”

“Ooh, magic.” Alex Fierro didn’t sound very impressed. He shook Chiron’s hand. “I’m Alex. Magnus’s boyfriend.”

“The shapeshifter,” Chiron recalled. He turned to Blitzen and Hearthstone. “And you are…?”

Blitzen hastened to shake the offered hand. “I’m Blitzen - Blitz for short - Magnus’s cousin, on his dad’s side, of course. This is Hearthstone.” Hearthstone waved impassively. “We’re, uh, kind of their legal guardians,” Blitzen went on. “Unofficially. In Midgard, anyway.”

“I see.” Chiron was amused. He started wheeling toward the cabins, waving for the others to follow. “Let’s give you the tour, shall we?”

“Think we should mention the horny talking sword Magnus is wearing around his neck?” Percy mumbled, falling into step beside Annabeth as their visitors walked after the centaur in the wheelchair.

She shook her head. “I think the less said about Jack, the better.”

“You’re the strategist.” Percy nodded as if that settled it and began humming Lindsey Stirling’s _Something Wild_ to himself.

Smiling, Annabeth twined her fingers in his. Percy actually had a nice voice, when he wasn’t intentionally singing badly for someone else’s benefit (read: irritation).

As the group neared the cabins, another group intercepted them. “Hey guys,” Jason said, coming to a stop. “Welcome here.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you,” Piper continued as Jason shook everyone’s hand. “This is Jason, and I’m Piper. Awesome outfit, by the way.” This was aimed at Alex, who grinned.

“I like you.”

“Hey, Frank,” Percy said. “This is the other shapeshifter I told you about.”

Frank regarded Alex with interest. “Really? What’s it like for you? Do you accidentally turn into animals sometimes too, or-” He caught himself and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I’m Frank. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And I’m Hazel,” Hazel added. She tilted her head. “So you guys are-”

“Percy, Annabeth, you’re back!” Will Solace and Nico di Angelo came over to join them.

“Yeah,” Percy said.

“This is my cousin Magnus and his friends,” Annabeth explained. “Magnus and friends, Will and Nico.”

Will nodded and gave them an easy smile. “Hey.”

“You’re dead,” Nico blurted, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “How did you escape the Underworld? Did you free Sisyphus?”

“Who?” Magnus said blankly as Nico went for his sword.

Percy quickly stepped between the two. “Nico, chill! They’re _Norse-god-approved_ dead.”

“We’re einherjar,” Alex added helpfully. “Odin’s warriors.”

Nico somewhat reluctantly lowered his hand.

Annabeth looked around, realizing who was missing. “Where’s Leo?”

“He’s in Hephaestus Cabin, working on a ‘top secret’ project,” Jason said, using air quotes.

“ERRRR! Wrong!” Everyone jumped as Leo materialized behind Jason, a wide grin creasing his impish face. He held what looked like a buzzer from _Jeopardy_ in one hand. “I’m right here,” he continued cheerfully.

“Was the buzzer really necessary?” Jason asked, rubbing his ear.

Leo grinned more specifically at his best friend. “Nope! What you just got, my friend, was a shot of pure Magnificent Voice a la Leo.”

“You are the definition of extra,” Percy observed.

“I _invented_ extra.” Leo bowed, then caught sight of Magnus and Will standing next to each other. “Whoa. Why are there two Wills?”

“What,” Magnus said intelligently.

“This is Magnus,” Annabeth reminded. “My cousin?”

“Ohhh.” Leo tilted his head. “Are you sure he’s not _his_ cousin?” He pointed at Will. “Cuz, you know, I’m getting some major doppelgänger vibes over here.”

“I don’t see it,” Frank said.

“It’s because we’re both blond, isn’t it,” Magnus said flatly. Then he frowned, muttered, “Fine!” under his breath, and yanked the runestone off his neck.

“Actually, I think the little dude’s right, señor,” Jack announced, expanding into sword form. Everyone except the four guests, Percy, and Annabeth jumped back in surprise. “I’m sensing something familiar about the blond one,” he continued, pointing his blade at Will. “Where are you from?”

Will blinked slowly. “Well, my dad’s Apollo, but my mom’s from-”

“AHA!” Jack’s runes pulsed indigo. “Apollo! Yes! He flirted with Frey one time!” He turned to Magnus. “I _told_ you!”

“Apollo, the god of sunshine and healing?” Alex said slowly. “Like Frey, but Greek?”

Leo gasped. “You don’t mean...”

“Do you by any chance have the ability to heal people and maybe also glow?” Alex asked Will.

Will nodded. “Yeah, but what does that-”

“ _Blond sunshine healer twins_ ,” Alex and Leo snickered in terrifying unison, just as Nico said, “Wait, you _glow?_ ”

“ _Esto es perfecto_ ,” Alex mumbled, earning another gasp from Leo.

“ _Hablas español?_ ”

Alex gave him a look combining mounting glee with an are-you-serious kind of eyebrow raise. “Duh.”

“ _Te gustan travesuras?_ ” Leo asked eagerly.

A gleam appeared in Alex’s mismatched eyes. “ _Mi madre es el_ dios _de travesuras._ ”

“ _Alianza?_ ”

“ _Alianza._ ”

They shook hands. And that’s when everything went to Tartarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any suggestions for pranks? Let me know!
> 
> Oh, and the Spanish?  
> Esto es perfecto = This is perfect  
> Hablas español? = You speak Spanish?  
> Te gustan travesuras? = Do you like pranks?  
> Mi madre es el dios de travesuras. = My mom is the _god_ of pranks.  
> Alianza? = Alliance?


	4. Author's Note

Okay so I know I haven't updated this fic in a long time, but I'm seriously low on prank ideas for these two. Care to help your absent author out?


End file.
